winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Icy
Icy is a witch who's been described as having a Heart of Ice, referring to her role as the Witch of Ice. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower, but was expelled along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell".She is the ex-girlfriend of tritanus and for him leaved her sisters once. Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Series Season 1 Icy was the main antagonist of the first season along with Darcy and Stormy. She ordered Knut to find Stella's scepter and find Bloom. She meet Bloom who Darcy caught spying on them. When the other girls arrived to help her, she proved to be far more formidable. When she was just about to contain the Winx in her Ice Coffin, at the last minute, Stella used her powers to get Bloom and the others out of there. Icy also became the victim of a prank set up by the Winx. Season 2 Icy, Darcy and Stormy had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Winx Club and their new member Aisha. Later, she is shown joining forces with Darkar even falling for him like Darcy and Stormy. In Reaching for the Sky, Icy solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. In Pixie Village, Darkar summoned Icy to follow Livy to Pixie Village when his "Avalon" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Ninfea to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Livy. Icy then chased Livy into Downland where she battled Queen Amentia. When it seemed like Icy was done for, Darcy and Stormy arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Icy, Darcy and Stormy merged together to form the Mega Trix, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Darkar's defeat, the Trix were able to escape Season 3 Coming soon... Season 5 Icy found Trittanus in the Andros prison and unlocked him.Soon they fell in love.Stormy and Darcey tried to say that they were better but she ignored them.Trittanus promised Icy the she will be her emporium.but at the end,he actually was lieing.He was actually going to destroy her.But when her sisters saw this,they sticked on to Icy's side and helped Icy destroy him.But Trittanus was strong enough to destroy them. Season 6 's using her spell]] Icy and the Trix had a battle with Griffin and turned Griffen into a crow. Icy saw Selina with the the legendurium and asked her to help them. Premiere Special Coming soon... Revenge of the Trix Coming soon... The Battle for Magix Coming soon... The Shadow Pheonix Coming soon... The secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming soon... Magical Adventure Coming soon... The Mystery of the Abyss Coming soon... Category:The Trix Category:Stormy Category:Darcy Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Cloudtower Category:Season 1 villians Category:Season 2 villians Category:Season 3 villians Category:Season 5 villians Category:Season6 villians Category:Tritannus Category:Lord Darkar Category:Valtor Category:Enemies Category:Selina Category:Witches